Conventionally, buckles comprising male members and female members, for example as described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, have been known.
On the male members configuring the buckles described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a pair of arms mutually facing each other is provided so as to extend from a base part. On a face facing the other arm on each of the pair of arms, a U-shaped bridge connecting the pair of arms to each other is formed so that the arms do not move too far from each other.